edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Kirkland22/Merging Articles
I have decided to create this blog regarding the merging of pages, to answer some questions and correct some recent criticism. Please read this and hopefully you understand why some pages are merged. Okay, so you come online one day and realize that the alter-ego Professor Scam article has been merged into the new List of Alter-Egos article. You immediately go to the comments section of the page and give your criticism and hatred towards the merge. Anti-merge user: “WHAT DID U DO TO TEH PROFESSOR SCAM PAGE???!!!” Answer: The Professor Scam article was merged into this new List of Alter-Egos article as well as all the other alter-ego articles that once had their own pages. Anti-merge user: “Why did u do that!?!?!?!?!” Answer: Because the old alter-ego pages were small stub pages, not worthy of an entire page dedicated only to such a minor thing in the show. Anti-merge user: “Whats so good ab0ut it???” Answer: With all the old stub alter-ego articles now merged into this one article, the information is now placed neatly, organized, and efficiently into this one article. Not a single bit of information was lost from the old articles, it was not deleted, it was rather transferred. Think about it this way – Users used to have to page jump from one alter-ego article to the next, which takes time especially if you run a slower or older computer. With the alter-egos now all in one page, there is no page jumping needed, just simply scroll up or down to the alter-ego you wish, or go to the top for a table of contents and click on the alter-ego section you wish to read. Anti-merge user: “Actully it makes it harder 4 people 2 find teh infermation ‘cause if they type ‘proffeser scam’ in teh serch-box they wont come to the page.” Answer: This is actually incorrect. Whenever an article is merged with another article, a redirect is placed on the old article, so you are directly taken to the List of Alter-Egos page and the section of the alter-ego you are searching for. Anti-merge user: “Fine but waht about the pictuers from the old pages./? I dont see them on teh new page.” Answer: All the images from the old articles will be the new page, and you can find them in the gallery section, which will be one of the last sections on the page. So if you are looking for images of Professor Scam on the List of Alter-Ego article, you can either scroll down to the gallery section, or scroll up to the table of contents and click “Gallery” and you will automatically be taken to the gallery section on the page. Anti-merge user: “Wahtevr, but how do we know u got all of teh infermation from the old page befour u deleated it?” Answer: Again, I need to correct you – The old pages were NOT deleted, the information was simply transferred to the new page. And to answer your question, pages are double-checked by the administrators to make sure EVERY piece of information from the old articles was properly placed onto the new article. We can guarantee that you will not find anything from the old articles missing from the new article. So hopefully you can see from this blog that merging pages is not a detriment to the Wiki nor is it something that removes information – Instead it’s something done to keep articles efficient, organized, and easy to search through without losing any of the information or causing any users hardship when searching for something in particular. Category:Blog posts